our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Christation
The episode starts off with Zoey talking to Jo in their cabin. Zoey realizes that they need to stick together being one of the few girls left. She regrets voting Anne Maria, as it was a heat of the moment thing. Jo forgives her and the two walk off. Zoey find Scott in his bed and talks to him about voting Dave. Scott agrees but in the confessional thinking that using a former winner as a ploy will help him win or he could dump her. Jo then goes to Scott and ask to get Zoey out and also agrees. Dave and Beardo are talking about the girls of the season. Dave confesses that if Duncan weren’t his friend he would’ve tried it with Lindsay. Beardo makes comments about Leshawna’s butt, which causes Dave to nearly vomit. Then afterwords he reveals he hasn’t talked to Sky in months and as been a free agent since. Beardo does not listen and rambles on about Leshawna again. Harold and Scarlett decide to have a picnic by the glaciers and both state facts while talking. Harold rambles on in the confessional how he’s scored Sierra, Heather, Leshawna and now Scarlett. The two begin to lean in for kiss and a polar bear comes by. Scarlett smartly thinks they should give it some fish but Harold decides to impress her and fight it. The polar bear dominates him and beats him up leaving him with a bruise. Chris calls the contestants over and reveals the challenge is to last and endure traps set up by him and Chef. The contestants spilt off into different directions. Not long after Jo comes face to face with Chef and nearly gets hit by a meatball. Zoey pushes her out the way and take the hit. Jo realizes Zoey is still trustworthy and runs off to find Scott. Jo finds Scott and Beardo in the bushes and tries to get them to vote Dave. Little does she know the three guys have an alliance and Jo runs off thinking she’s saved Zoey. Dave and Harold end up in the same cave with each other. Harold tries to talk textbook facts with him but only annoys Dave. Dave soon cracks and calls him boring and annoying. Harold tries to counter claim but soon a bear comes and chases them out. Both fall into a pit and leaves and the bear is revealed to be Chef and the two are out. Jo is up on the hill thinking game plan but falls down in a huge avalanche crushing her and it’s revealed to be one of Chef’s traps. Scarlett is found in a tree and shot by an electric eel and is taken out. Only Scott and Beardo remain but not for long. Scott slips on a bunch of tic tacts and is out. Beardo wins immunity. Dave, Beardo and Scott agree Zoey is the main target but Jo announces she quits due to injury. Zoey tries to get her to stay but with the little time left in the game it’ll take until final 3 for Jo to heal if that. Chris sends her packing to the jury leaving only six contestants remaining.